


Three simple words

by LisaFQueen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Peter is trying to tell Mr. Stark how he feels, however, Mr. Stark thinks it's funny to interrupt the poor boy every time.





	Three simple words

**Author's Note:**

> Fill: interrupted love declaration

Peter's hand were clammy when he opened the door.

Mr. Stark was already in the workshop, as usual. He basically lived there since he and Pepper took a break.

Peter took a deep breath before stepping in the room.

“And if you drop my tools again I'll donate you to the local museum. Hey Pete! ”

Tony greeted as he continued threatening Dum-E, waving a wrench in his hand.

The schoolboy paced next to Tony's chair, then fidgeted nervously with his sleeves.

“Mr. Stark, there's - ”

“Say Pete, what'd you say we go to lunch tomorrow? It's only half a day of school, right?”

Before letting Peter answer, Tony continued his rambling with a far-off look in his eyes, face not turned to Peter.

“I'm thinking Italian, maybe Japanese. Whatever you like. I'm buying. Obviously. I'd never let you pay for something that expensive. Talking about expensive, your suit needed a little improvement. Don't worry, I'll have the tech by tomorrow and I'll work on it through the night. Anyway, food! So, yes, no? I've gotta tell ya, Pete, the _best_ place for Japanese is right around the corner. No privacy, though. Small joint.”

“Mr. Stark, please listen - ”

“_Do _you like sushi? I've never asked. How about - kid, what's wrong? You've got a very serious look on your face. ”

Tony frowned as he finally looked in Peter's general direction, the latter being flustered and nervous as hell and it showed.

Brown intriguing eyes stared into Peter's soul, making him blush even more. Dammit, maybe it was easier just blurting it out while Tony was rambling, instead of him focusing 100% of his attention on Peter.

“Hey, you're getting me worried here. What's wrong? Did something happen at school? ”

Peter stared blankly at Tony's face before realizing the questions were directed at _him_.

With a weird noise, something like _uh ah uwah,_ Peter's body jumped into action again.

He took one more step forward, standing close enough for Tony to put a comforting hand on his side.

The boy caught on, faltering a little at the touch, and shook his head violently.

“No, it's got nothing to do with school. Uhm, see Mr. Stark, lately... Uhm. ”

He put his hands together in a clap and tried again.

“It's uhm. It's kinda hard for me to say out loud. I've never actually said it out loud, only hear Ned say it and it sounded ridiculous but it's true anyway, so - ”

“Peter. You can tell me anything, you know that. Can you tell me what this is about, at least?”

The dark-haired man squeezed Peter's side and Peter's face reddened even more. Tony showed more concern when Peter made a high-pitched noise and averted his eyes as far as possible from Tony's.

The boy's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally managed to get a coherent sentence out of it.

“It's uh, it's uh, it's about you, Mr. Stark. ”

Tony inspected Peter closely. The young one had a red color all over his face that went down to his neck. His breathing was fast, which meant his heart was beating fast. And there was the fact that Peter couldn't look him in the eyes. Plus, all the weird looks and fluster-ness lately.

It clicked in the mechanic's head and he smirked, about to enjoy the shit out of the boy's reactions.

“Me? What's wrong am I not a good employer? Am I not paying you enough? Name your price. Seriously. ”

Peter managed to turn his head so he could look at Tony's face. He could smell the man's scent and it sent shivers down his spine. All he wanted to do was put his head in Tony's neck and die peacefully, clutching the person he's looked up to for so long.

Tony put on a serious air and he kept gazing at Peter expectedly.

The boy shook his head again.

“No, no you're a wonderful employer and are you kidding me? You're paying me enough to save up for my pension! ”

Tony chuckled at the outburst and it made Peter relax about 0.001%. If he could just calm down, this wouldn't be such a mess!

“Well you can't stand on one leg! Spiders have eight, so I'll make sure to cover every single one of them. ”

He winked at Peter and Peter nearly fainted at the sight. The only thing that seemed to keep him grounded was Tony's warm hand on his waist. Unfortunately, that was also the reason his dick kept throbbing painfully against his jeans.

“Kid, what is it about me? I'm pretty convinced your criticism will be received a hell of a lot better than Fury's. ”

He smiled warmly at his protégé, trying to comfort him. He _saw_ how nervous Peter was, something that he didn't get to see often.

But Peter just looked downwards again, the smile on Tony's face too much. The boy could feel his skin warm up at the sight, blood crawling upwards.

He wrenched his hands together again.

“No, Mr. Stark, it's not cri-”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony? We're buddies now, it's all right. ”

“Tony. ”

It sounded weird to Peter, the sound rolling off his tongue.

“So, as I was saying, it's not criticism. Actually, it's the opposite. ”

“Better watch out with praising me. My ego's gonna get too big. You know what else is big?”

Tony tilted his head upwards so he still kind of looked down at Peter while cracking the joke.

Peter looked flustered, eyes wide. At least he didn't look away now. Tony couldn't keep the smirk off his face and enjoyed this game tremendously.

“My wallet! What did you think I meant? Get your mind out of the gutter, Parker! ”

“I'm trying!”

Peter blurted out, then immediately regretted his action when Tony eyed him skeptically.

“To - to tell you something, but you keep interrupting me. Sir. ”

Peter tried to save, clearly not succeeding, judging by Tony's facial expression.

Peter continued anyway. He was going to hell, so better make it fast.

“Tony, I'm, I'm. I mean! I. I think... You know? ”

His voice pitched high again as he waited for Tony to answer.

_Yeah, like he's gonna know what I mean by that!_

Tony faked surprise.

“Really? You're... You're...”

He mimicked Peter's voice and Peter's face dropped, deeming this impossible.

“You're very bad at this, kid. Did you really expect me to know what you mean by _Mr. Stark, I, I, I don't have the balls to say it out loud so I'll just make it obvious through my nervous out-of-place behavior? _”

Tony's voice went serious again as he continued, watching as Peter's face changed from _Fuck I can't do this_ to_ I wanna fucking die right now. _

“C'mon! Do your intelligence some honor! You could've left a note or sing a song or gee I don't know, maybe kiss me. ”

Peter's mouth dropped open as Tony chuckled, yet he was being serious.

“What what what'd you mean kiss you? When would I ever - ”

“Every time! We're in here together alone, every _day._ That's a lot of opportunities to steal one, Peter. And I'm not just talking about my tools.”

He winked again and the boy fell silent, dying inside from embarrassment.

Peter stared at somewhere on the table and Tony let his hand slide down to Peter's ass, grabbing it. He expected a reaction but Peter was lifeless.

Tony thought for a moment before dropping his hand and putting it on his head. He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply.

“You know kid, I'm not good at this either. I would've said something but I thought. I guess I just thought if you can ignore it so can I. No hard feelings, all right? Take the day off, come back tomorrow. ”

Peter finally moved, turning his body fully to Tony. His eyes were determined and he lept forward, wrapping his hands around Tony's neck.

To Tony's surprise, Peter put his full weight on him. The chair creaked but that didn't stop Peter from snuggling the shit out of Tony's neck. He smiled and hugged Peter back, putting both arms around the boy and squeezing tightly.

“Mr. Stark? ”

The sound was muffled and Peter was whispering so Tony had to strain to understand.

“Yes, kid? ”

“Do you... Do you like me back? ”

Tony chuckled but before he could answer, Peter was sniffling and talking again.

“It's okay if you don't. That was what I expected anyway. It's okay if you wanna fire me. ”

The man's heart broke as he felt hot tears falling on his neck, trailing down and tickling slightly.

As quickly as he could, he put his hand in Peter's hair and shushed him, stroking his back with the other hand.

“I'm sorry, Pete. This is all my fault, I should've - ”

“Please fire me. ”

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. The rational part of his brain took over in an instant and he was pushing Peter off so they could talk.

“Pete, what are you talking about? ”

Peter's face felt hot and was covered in tears and he hurried to wipe them off with his sleeve.

“I'm sorry, I just can't be around you so much if, if you don't... ”

Tony frowned, his hands in the air making gestures.

“There seems to be a misunderstanding here. I'm not gonna fire you. Your work is actually helpful to the company, you're a great asset.  
Oh, and we could make something work. I'll see to it. The social media won't have to find out, actually, they _can't_ find out because then Pepper finds out and I just can't let that happen.  
I gotta tell ya, kid, I like you but. But Pepper is the one. She's always the one. Sorry. I hope you understand.”

Peter's crying stopped and now he was looking just as confused as Tony.

“Wait, what? Social media won't have to find out _what_? ”

Tony put a hand on Pete's face and started stroking his curls away.

“About us, silly.”

Peter's face lit up with glee as Tony watched him with endearment in his eyes.

“Us? ”

“Yeah. For the record, I _do_ like you. You're really cute and hot and I'd love to wreck your ass. ”

He smirked, seeing Peter blush again.

“But it's gotta be low profile. This can't get out. Otherwise my whole reputation is gonna go down the drain, and yours will start as _sleeping with boss_. You understand? ”

Peter nodded eagerly and grabbed Tony's shirt with his hands to ground himself. This was actually happening! He almost couldn't believe it.

“Now where's my kiss? ”

Tony gently nudged Peter closer and Peter's mind went completely blank. He couldn't remember how to move or speak or even think.  
Tony saw this and stopped inching forward, afraid Peter would be uncomfortable.

“We could stop. ”

Peter blurted out a _No! _and Tony chuckled.

“Good. 'Cause I don't think I can.”

The man growled darkly and pushed his lips against Peter's eagerly.

The boy was inexperienced but that didn't bother Tony. In fact, he got a kick knowing he was the one to train Peter into sumbission.

The kiss grew heated and they grabbed desperately at each other.

“Fri - Friday? Start recording! ”

Tony ordered between kisses. Peter gave a high groan as he heard the command, knowing fully well what that meant. He grinded his dick against Tony's lap, desperate for friction.

Tony smriked when he heard Friday's answer.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
